deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Unitologist RIG
The Advanced Unitologist RIG, also called the Tank Suit was a suit that could be worn by Isaac Clarke in Dead Space. It was only available through purchasing the Tank Pack Downloadable Content. The Tank Suit had a 60% damage resistance rating, far more than any other available suit. Like all of the DLC suits, it had the full 25 inventory slots. The suit had gray armor plating with the Marker Symbols etched onto it and had a black undersuit. The helmet's visor glowed a dim white light. Dead Space 2 Dead Space 2 ''had it's own version called the 'Zealot RIG'. The suit was available to those who bought the Collector's Edition. Dead Space 3 ''Dead Space 3 had another version of this suit known as the Witness Suit. It was available to those who bought the Limited editions of the game. Downloadable Content The Tank Pack was released as a downloadable content on November 13, 2008. It was available for $4.00/320 MS Points. It included an upgraded Level 5 RIG along with the three upgraded weapons. Trivia *This Suit along with it's three weapon versions was the first articles usable and visible in the Dead Space series bearing the designs of Unitology. Until Dead Space 2, there are almost no visual representations of Unitology with the exception of Irons' necklace. * The Tank Suit included the versions of the Flamethrower, Line Gun and Force Gun that dealt more damage than the default variants. These versions each had Unitology writing on their skins. *A non-upgraded Tank Suit on Impossible mode would equal a non-upgraded Level 3 Suit on Medium mode in terms of protection. *This RIG was awarded to the Unitologists who contributed over 400k Credits to the Church. *This along with the Level 3 Suit was one of the three figures available from NECA.Suit Up With Isaac Clarke However, rather than being a Level 5 Suit, it was a Level 3 RIG.OAFE - Player Select "Dead Space": Isaac Clark in Unitology Suit exclusive review It included a Plasma Cutter done in the same "Tank" designs as the armor. *There was an exclusive action figure of Isaac wearing the Tank Suit. The figure was very detailed. However, it was missing the upper leg armor from the game. *Given Isaac's strong dislike for the Unitologists, it was rather ironic that this was the most powerful suit that he could get. However, this highlighted Unitology's power in the universe as they are one of the largest threats to all of humanity in the Dead Space series. *It was a useful suit to use when facing the tougher enemies on the higher difficulties if your RIG was completely upgraded. *This was the only DLC suit in Dead Space that did not have a Plasma Cutter reskin. *Unlike the other DLC suits, this was not available for the PC. Gallery Image:Tank_Suit.jpg|Front of the Tank Suit Image:Tank_Suit_Back.jpg|Back of the Tank Suit Image:Tank_Flamethrower.jpg|The Tank Flame Thrower Image:Tank_Force_Gun.jpg|The Tank Force Gun Image:Tank_Line_Gun.jpg|The Tank Line Gun See also Zealot Suit Witness Suit Sources Category:RIGs Advanced Unitologist RIG Category:Unitologists